


Missing The Old Times

by KWesker



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KWesker/pseuds/KWesker
Summary: 4 year after the rough road, they all growed up. But when the road crosses them again, and secrets from the past comes to breath, revenge is here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look at the end, for the apologise

_**Missing the old times** _

_**Discalmer: I don't own a thing. Execpt Dora, I own her.** _

_**Chapter 1** _

„The words I need to hear

Will always get me through the day

And make it okay

I miss you" – When You're Gone – Avril Lavigne

After Dora's fourth birthday, everything turned around. It taked a really big change in our life. A year, since he asked me to marry him. It was the best day in my life, even thought, we have to wait four more year, to marry. I can wait, but not that far. These day's started to be boring for me. As I just stayed home all day, and wait for Dora's, and Dash's comming home.  
I started to look back, to the old years. Before Dora. When our relantship started all. How I fallen in love with him, and all these things… As the flashbacks catched me, I smiled. I loved to remember to these little things. My favourite memory, still that, what were happened, when I were only thirteen.  
It was one of my „Icantsleepwell" nights, when I walked out to the hallway, and walked into his room, as I placed myself next to him, he puted his arm around me, and I puted my head on his shoulder. Then, he asked me, that I do love him, and my answer, was yes. As I remembered to this one, I hugged myself, and smiled bright.

"What are you so happy for?" Dash asked.

"I've got a flashback. What's the sweetest, about us" I answered with a smile on my face.

"I thought every of our flashback is the sweet" I laughed.

"Yes, you're right, but the one, what's the sweetest to me. Before we could get together, that one. What were liked a scene from the _Mockingjay_ "

"Yeah, after that, Cara and Ann started to call you Katniss for a while" I placed my hand in his, then I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I miss the old times" I sighed, then he looked at me.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Missing the old times** _

**_Discalmer: I don't own a thing. Execpt Dora, I own her._ **

**_Chapter 2_ **

„Suddenly my eyes are open

Everything comes into focus, oh

We are all illuminated

Lights are shining on our faces, blinding" – Illuminated - Hurts

„How do you meant it, Vi?" Dash asked.

„I meant it. I miss everything about that. When we were young, and all…" I whispered. „I just wanna go back and live it again"

„Same here, but you know, whats important now, is only Dora" I sighed.

„Yeah, I know. But I kindda miss that „hidingawayourelantionship" feeling. Now everyone know it, and its not that 'exicting', y'know?" I asked.

„You just overreact it all. Everything will go on" I kissed him.

„I can't thank enough to god, that he send you to me" I smiled, then he kissed me.

„I have to be thankful to god, for sending you here" I smiled again.

„Let's go and catch Dora, from the Daycare, before we would do something other" I laughed.

„I would love to do that something other, too" I smiled, but now puted on an evil grin too.

„Oh gosh, you're only fourteen, and look what are you doin'. Horrible!" I played myself.

„You did the same, when _you_ were fourteen, so don't even try to say a word" he pressed the 'you'. He meant it to me. Okay, if it's a game, then play it good.

„Yeah, I know. I were only thirteen, and you tooked away my virginity, to be honest, you were the youngest, who have started it all"

„Cause you pulled me throught this all, you maked me fall in love with you" he wanted me to beilive in the past. The good times. When everything was perfect.

„I didn't maked you fall in love with me, I were just too good for you're eyes, sweetheart" I blinked. He pulled me close to him and looked into my eyes deeply.

„I love you soo much" he whispered, then he kissed me. I have fallen in love with him, when I was thirteen, it's true. But I fall in love with him over again and again when I taste his lips. It's a drug to me, what I cannot take off.

„I love you too, and I won't stop lovin' you. Never ever" I whispered. „Now let's go, and bring home Dora for now. Before we would lose ourself" he laughed.

„This is the mainly reason, I have fallen in love with you. You're my other half. You complete me" I giggled, then I kissed him agaian. Seriously, like I said. His lips are like drug. If you taste it, you cannot keep yourself away from more.

. . .

These going for Dora, to the Daycare walks always spend by quit. We don't really scream, or something, but we don't talk that loud. But when we walk home with Dora, it's always loud. We can't do anything with a five year old girl, who's our girl, specially.

„Why are you two soo quite? Did I do something bad?" Dora asked.

„You didn't did a thing" I started. „And nothing happened"

„Then why are you two soo quite?" her questions are always, how I say? Annoying? Okay, I'm really mean, for my eighteen self, and saying annoying for my own daughter, but could I say something other?

„You know we will be loud when we take our leegs out of the Daycare" Dash said.

„Oh, now I understand" she smiled. Even though how much hyper - active were she in the last year, she taked a bit down for this year. In the next year, she will go to school, and the teacher's can't really control Dora. She have to act like a normal kid, who's got nothing to hide away. I'm just afraid, it won't gonna work well. But I have my trust in Dora as well, I know she will do everything well.

„Remember? Last year you were jumping everywhere and always screaming, now look how quite you are" I said with a little nostalgia in my voice.

„Just look at you two, you two are perfect, and always will be. I have to learn something from the perfect ones" Dora said.

„Look sweetheart, no one is perfect. Everyone got something to hide away" I said.

„You're mom is right, but everyone trying to be perfect, even though, you are. You're perfect" Dash said.

„I'm perfect, cause of you two perfectness!" I were about to cry from the happiness. Hopefully, one time, she will know, what this meant to me.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Missing the old times** _

_**Discalmer: I don't own a thing, execpt Dora. I own her.** _

_**Chapter 3** _

„I cannot find a way to describe it

It's there inside, all I do is hide

I wish that it would just go away

What would you do, you do if you knew?

What would you do?" – Take Me Away – Avril Lavigne

As an original night goes beetwhen us. That happened. Just felt it better. Dora were hyper - active, even thought, it were after eight PM, and she had to go for bed. But she couldnt sleep. I really wanted to go and sleep myself out. I were about to fall asleep, but I cannot. Until Dora goes to sleep.

After ten PM, she went to bed, and sleep. She's beautiful when she's sleeping. I like to spend a lot of time next to her, and just watch her, at the night times. I remember, the first time I did. I were only fourteen, and I couldnt sleep. So I decided to watch Dora while she's sleeping, and it maded me relax. Sometimes, I started to talk to her, or just sing her the actual song, what were on my playlist. Now, I started to sing something to her. That song, what I were singed for her, at the first time. It was a rainy, day. And it were actually snowing.

„Trippin' out, Spinnin' around, I'm underground, I fell down, yeah, I fell down…" I started the song. I slowly started to move Dora's black hair out of her face. And see her beautiful face. I smiled, as I saw it, and she seemed to smile to.

„I'm freakin' out, so where am I now? Upside down and I can't stop it now, it can't stop me now, ohhh" I remembered, how I started to sing this song, with some fake sound in my voice. But she seemed to be calm at that time.

„I, I'll get by, I, I'll survive, when the world's crashin' down, when I fall and hit the ground, I will turn myself around, don't you try to stop me, I, I won't cry" I cried at that moment, when I singed this to her. Somehow, that song were the power, what maked me love more Dora.

„I still remember how you singed it to me, when I were only a baby" Dora said, then I smiled at her.

„You will always remember to it, sweetheart" I said.

„Can you sing it to me, everynight? Until it gets annoying?" I nodded.

„Do you want me to continue the song?" she nodded, then I sighed. „I'll play the game, but I can't stay, I've got my head on straight, and I'm not gonna change, I'm not gonna change"

„I'll win the race, keep up with the pace, today's the day, that I start to pray, you can't get in my way, No!" I started to fall asleep, what could heard on my voice.

„I, I'll get by, I, I'll survive, when the world's crashin' down, when I fall and hit the ground, I will turn myself around, don't you try to stop me, I, I won't cry" Dora singed with me. I smiled at her. I yawned, then I stood up.

„Would you mind if I go to sleep? We can continue singing tomorrow"

„Good night mom, I love you" I smiled, the closed her door. She is the best thing, what happened me. Of course, after Dash.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Missing the old times** _

_**Chapter 4** _

**_Discalmer: I don't own a thing, execpt Dora. I own her._ **

„Tell her on how you feel,

Give her every say she needs to hear

Give your heart, and say come take it

And she will see you're a good man" – Salted Wound – Sia

After I returned to my room, I placed myself next to him. This have always happened.

„What was the song what you two were singing?" he asked.

„ _Alice_ " I answered. As my lips pressed this word, slowly, I started to remember how I singed this to Dora at the first time. Again. The flashback haunted me back. „I still remember how I singed it to her at the first time"

„I heard you doin' that"

„Then why didn't you come in?"

„In that time, we were in the bad pass, remember?"

„Something is clearly now" I laughed, then I placed my head on his shoulder. „Just make sure, make this time like the old ones"

„Were you sure about what did you just said?"

„No, not really" I laughed, again. „I want it all happen like in the old times, just" I sighed. „Not everything"

„Yeah, everything cann happen, expect the hard times, too?"

„Not at all, I don't want the hard times to happen" I sighed. All the things, what happened to me in the last years, are flashed into my brain in this time. And not to incloud, the bad times too.

Slowly, my tears started to come, and I cannot help myself, I started to cry.

„Hey, Vi. Whats wrong?"

„Flashbacks…" I sighed, then I wiped away my tears. „Well, a reason why I don't want the old times to come back" he puted his arms around me, and pulled me close to him.

„These time's won't gonna happen again, I swear" he whispered, then I nodded.

„Maybe this is better than any moment I had" he whispered, and tried to wear a smile, even though I've cryied.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Missing the old times** _

**_Discalmer: I don't own a thing, execpt Dora. I own her._ **

_**Chapter 5** _

„Are you aware of what

You make me feel, baby

Right now I feel invisible to you

Like I'm not real" – Losing Grip – Avril Lavigne

„What did you meant with this?" Dash asked.

„I don't really know" I answered. „But I think, this will be my new favourite moment with you"

It was around three AM, when I finally managed myself to sleep. I realised, I have only four hour to sleep, cause at seven AM, everything's gonna start itself again, and again. The rutine and everything.

I loved to fall asleep in his arms, it maded me feel safe. I remembered, the first time I slept in his arms. I was crying, and I wasn't felt myself safe at that moment. And then, I felt asleep in his arms. I felt safe. And maybe, that were the day, when I first started to feel something into him. As I looked out of the window, I saw the stars. I used to look at the stars, when I were younger. Like I used to cry, when I was younger.

_I can make the stars dance, light up the moon!_

_I can make the stars dance, if you want me to!_

_The sky is everywhere, so meet me under there,_

_I can make the stars dance, dance for you!_

I used to sing this song, when I'm watching the stars, and this part where the best in this goddamn song.

„Don't be afraid, close you're eyes, let me take you the place's that you, never been tonight…" I started to sing in my dream. „Hey, Dash. Do you remember to this song? This were that song what you were hated the most, cause it were always on my playlist"

„I hated it, because it were that song, in that time, what I tought, it's about us"

„The _Stars Dance_ about us? Hm…" I started to wonder. I usually played this song, when I had the moment, and when I watched the stars. „ _Shattered_ is more possible to be our song. That was the song, what I thought is the song what's about us, in that time"

„You're always right" I laughed.

„I'm always right, when I'm not, then" I smiled at him. _**(A/N: Stopped watching MTR, and look what happened! Oh gosh, I hate myself soo much!)**_

„Maybe" he blinked at me, then I laughed again. I crossed my arms around his neck, then I layed my head on his shoulder, as always.

„I really don't know what maded me fall in love with you, but I swear, I do. And I won't stop. Never" I said.

„I love you too, Vi" I leaned my head up, to kiss him. I really in love with him. And there's no more to say.

This, were that moment, what is staying in my heart forever.

Cause I love him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See it at the end ;)

_**Missing the old times** _

_**Discalmer: I don't own a thing. Execpt Dora, I own her.** _

_**Chapter 6** _

„I want to start by letting you know this

Because of you my life has a purpose.

You helped me be who I am today

I see myself in every word you say" – This Song Saved My Life – Simple Plan

I don't used to live in fear. But after what happened this afternoon, I started to fall back.

What exactly happened?

Well, this afternoon was the same, as every afternoon. We were waiting for Dora to come out, then she camed out with a blonde haired girl. It wasn't strange. She have a lot of good friends. But that girl… Reminded me a lot of Wilbur, and even Cara…

I shaked these thpught out of my brain, then the unexpected comed. I mean, I expected this to happen.

Wilbur and Cara just walked into the Daycare. And I'm completly wanted to fall down to the ground, in my scare.

I felt, how Dash touched my hand slowly, then I crossed my fingers around his hand. I bited my lip, then waited for the unexpected.

„Glad to see you two here" Cara smiled. „I never thought we will"

„How could you never tought to it?" I asked. „Did you just forgot that I have Dora? My precious little one?" Cara laughed a bit.

„My memory is shit in nowdays" _'Maybe you shouldn't come to the past, and live here, like you two would'_

„Oh, this the result, why you two always come to the past. And don't live in you're own lifetime" – I muttered.

„Are you having any problem with it, Vi? I tought we talked this, after all" – Wilbur said.

„I'm still angry at you, so don't you dare to say a word!" I said with a bit taked up voice.

„After five years? I thought you forgot it" Wilbur said.

„You wanted to…" I looked at Dora. She were scared a bit. I taked my voice back down, then I didn't finnished my sentence. I didn't wanted this to hear my daughter. I will tell her everything one time, just not now!

„I totally know what I wanted to did. But, remember what you were said to me, after all"

The flashback was in my head. I hated to admit that, I were loved him one time ago. And hated to feel his lips on mine. And hated to love it. Hated to beilive in every of his word! I hated him, really. For running our life, in that year(s).

„I know, what did I just said" I sighed. „But, that were the past, and I hate say it, but I don't had any feeling for you, in that time. To be honest" I lied. I have been in love with him. And if he's been around me, while I'm with Das, everything's soo confused. I hate to say it, but our relantshi were always liked a 'Not with you, but not without you' thing. _**(A/N: Like I said in the secound season!)**_

„Yes, it's the past" – he said, as his voice were freezed down. I felt horrible after this. I bited my lip harder, then I wanted to hold his arm, then punch into his face. I hated him, really.

But this were a Daycare.

„Let's go for now" I muttered to Dash. He nodded, then we walked out of the Daycare.

„This wasn't the start" Wilbur said.

„If we weren't in this goddamn Daycare, I were punched into you're face. I hate you soo much" I smiled then I closed that door.

I wish, he could dissaper from my life. _Forever!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy rabies! So The Incredibles got 12 year old last day, and I didn't get to watch the movie! I feel bad about this. I haven't watched it in 3 month, and I used to watch it every week! See, I changed a lot :D


	7. Chapter 7

_**Missing the old times** _

_**Discalmer: I don't own a thing. Execpt Dora, I own her.** _

_**Chapter 7** _

„Love that once hung on the wall

Used to mean something, but now it means nothing

The echoes are gone in the hall

But I still remember, the pain of December" – Let Me Go – Avril Lavigne feat. Chad Kroeger

„What exactly was that?" Dash asked.

„You mean, what happened?" I asked.

„What were he exactly pointing at?"

„What happened in the past" I sighed. „Can we close it now?"

„Does he hurted you?"

„No"

„Or did you hurted him?"

„Oh stop it for now!" I shouted. „I said I don't want to talk about it, then you have to understand!"

I was about to cry. I know I hurted him, and I hurted myself with it too. I never wanted it to happen again, after I let it happen in the past.

I realised, how much I hurted him with this, at late night. I weren't felt myself safe, without his arms around me. Slowly, I started to cry myself into the deepness, of my dreams, when I heard his voice.

„I'm sorry Vi" he whispered.

„I'm the only who have to say sorry, you ain't done something shit in the past" I said, as I wiped away my tears. „I kissed him, that were the thing, I were did. If you really wanted to know" I sighed.

„Why did you didn't, if you had me?"

„To be honest? I don't know. I had a feeling what maked me to kiss him. And I said loud, him that, and he did. And in that moment, I realised how much I hate him. Somehow, I needed his kiss, to make it sure, that I hate him" I told the true story to him. I never wanted to lie to him. If we ever finally get there, to promise this to eachother. „Now, I told you the whole story, could you just hold me in you're arms? I don't feel myself safe without you're arms"

He laughed, then he pulled me close to him.

„Oh Vi, you will never understand why did I fallen in love with you, in this way" he whispered, then I smiled.

„I love you too" I said it with my last word on that night, cause I've fallen asleep in that fast.

Even tought, it was eleven PM. And I used to sleep around the morning AM's. Well, my luck.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Missing the old times** _

_**Discalmer: I don't own a thing. Execpt Dora, I own her.** _

_**Chapter 8** _

„Now she's stronger than you know

A heart of steel starts to grow

'Cause he's stronger than you know

A heart of steel starts to grow" – Superheros – Script

„Are you still angry at Lexi's father?" Dora asked.

„I am, why're you asking it?" I asked.

„I just asked it at all. Why are you angry at him?"

„It's personal, one time, when you get older, then I will tell you" I smiled at her, then…

As I expected. Wilbur and Cara…

' _I missed you two a lot, oh goddamn!'_ I sighed.

„I'm old enough, you can tell me"

„Maybe when we get home, okay?"

„Look, there are they" Dash whispered.

„I know, I just survive it somehow. I'll get by"

„What a suprise" I started the conversation. Yeah, I know what I am doing. Trust in me.

„Yeah, a big one" Wilbur muttered.

„Did I just hurted you, like I would never do?" I asked. And now, I didn't had any bad chance in my words. I meant it, seriously.

„When did you ever hurted me, Vi? Seriously? You were hurted me that much, when I had to know, that you're dating with you're brother!"

He just said it...

Oh my god…

Dora didn't knowed it...

And he ruined everything...

I kill him now, I swear!

„What?" Dora asked.

„It's not true!" I said. „You're lying!" Cara get the look in my eyes. But as I saw Wilbur, he didn't get it.

„But it is…"

„Dash, hold me back, before I punch in his face" I whispered.

„Don't you dare to, Vi!" Dash whispered.

„He ruined everything, what will Dora think of us?" I asked.

„It's not true!" – Dora shouted. She were about to cry.

„Look what you do to her! Are you really wanted to ruin everything with this?" Dash asked.

„Violet ruined my life, when she told me that there's the possible chance, that she's mine!"

„Okay, that's enough!" I said. „I cannot keep myself more away from hitting this idiot, please, keep Dora's away" I whispered.

„Vi, you're crazy? You can't hit him just like that! Even thought, I really wanted to, when he runned into our life" Dash whispered.

„I don't care, he get what he deserve!" I bited my lip, then I did what I really planned to.

I held back my hands, behind my back, then I walked close to him. Then I slowly started to move my hand up to his face.

„You think you can do it, Vi?" he asked, as he grabbed my hand.

„I'll get by" I whispered to myself. „I'll survive" then I moved my hand out of his's, and punched into his face.

I did what I had to do, since four year ago.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Missing the old times** _

_**Discalmer: I don't own a thing. Execpt Dora, I own her.** _

_**Chapter 9** _

„Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life" – I'm With You – Avril Lavigne

„You just did it, Vi" I heard Dash's whisper.

„I said, I'll get by" I said. „Look, everything went good before I saw you!"

„You said in you're own Vi, our relationship is like a 'Not with you, but not without you' thing" Wilbur said. And it hited me, really.

„In that time" I walked away from him. „Now everything has changed. I hate you, really"

„I hate you too" he said. I smiled at him. And. I don't know. Sadly, I don't know what did I felt at that moment. But that, it isn't the end.

„Why did you punched into Lexi's father face?" Dora asked.

„Well, it's personal" I sighed. „I will explain everything, after we got home, okay?" she nodded.

„I heard you singing our song, before you could hit Lexi's father" Dora smiled.

„Those were my strenght giving words" I smiled, then I hugged her for the last time. I let her walk into the Daycare. Where she bringed me to meet up with that asshole.

„You just did it" Dash said.

„Someone have to do it, already, to that asshole" I said.

„Finally, you manged to love out of him, and hate him" he laughed. I hited his hand playful, then I smiled at him.

„To be honest, I wanted to do it to him, a real long time ago" I started. „When he were cheated on me"

„He were cheated on you?"

„How can't you remember? I told you! And we got together at that time, after he cheated on me"

„I remember to it, you silly girl" he hited my hand playful. „I just wanted to see how much good it feels you to say it"

„Dash, it were hurted me at that time. I don't care how much I were in love with him, but it still hurted me. It will always hurt me, even thought, I hate him now" he pulled me close to him.

„Don't matter what happen, we will always be together. And I will love you till the end of time" he kissed me. I puted my hands around his neck, and kissed him back. Slowly, I started to forget, what I've did to Wilbur. I wanted to forget every of my memory with him. Even thought, I can be very thankful to him. He maded me realise that, I'm in love with Dash. And it won't change.

Never.


	10. Chapter 10 (Monthday chapter)

_**Missing the old times** _

_**Chpater 10** _

_**Discalmer: I don't own a thing. Execpt Dora, I own her.** _

"I can't believe how you slurred at me

With your half wired broken jaw

You popped my heart seams

On my bubble dreams, bubble dreams" - Speechless - Lady Gaga

"You two are really siblings?" Dora asked. The blood frozed down in my vains. I knowed I have to tell it to her, and this time camed now.

"Dora, please, let me explain it" I started it.

"So you two are? And what's the wrong with it? Lexi's parent's are cousin's"

"After all you say so..." I wanted to tolerate the things, but Dora just got returned to it.

"But that's not like this situation, mom!" she shouted. "You don't know how much it hurted me! I feel so bad there"

"Dora, you know, somehow I fallen in love with you're father. And we don't choice who to fall in love, this is the main reason I wont gonna judge you, if you fall in love with someone who you don't wanted to"

"I don't care with this part mom, I just wanted you to know, that I don't like this thing! Falling in love with you're own sibling is a thing what's disgusting and cute at the same time"

"You just said disgusting?" she nodded. I bited my lip, and had to agree with her. But all those years, what have we been went trought, we forgot the meaning of the sibling word. "Look, Dora" I started. "I felt the same when I were thirteen. I were disgusted for this feeling. And I realised it's getting worster if I wont accept it. I did, but after a long time of hating myself"

"I don't know what to say after it, but I've losed everything around me" she said. I looked at her with my confused look. "I don't want to see you after this!" she slammed the door. I've fallen into the ground, after the happenings. Just started to realising what happened. And I losed my last hope into my own daughter.

And it's getting worster.

I know, that I have to put this revenge on Wilbur. And not forcing hate on anyone else, just on him.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Missing the old times** _

_**Chapter 11** _

_**_**Discalmer: I don't own a thing. Execpt Dora, I own her.** _ ** _

„Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?

I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else _„ -_ Complicated – Avril Laivgne

Neither of us talked. The days passed by. Without any word. She didn't wanted to talk to us. And I dint wanted to push anything at her. But seeing her sad is broked me down. And I perfectly knowed what broked her down. Us. Our relationship. That we're siblings, and we shouldn't do this. But if I wanted to stop this, then I would stop it when I were thirteen. But I ain't stopped it. This love was unstoppable. Seein Dora broken, is the worst thing that I've ever felt, and I taked no more wait to take my motherfuckin' revenge on my ex. Now or never. No one wanna see her children sad, it's the worst feeling ever.

The next day, I've waited for Dora, I kept looking round and round. I wanted to take my revenge today. I waited enough for now. Ruinning a children chilhood is the worst. I could speak a lot about it, but it dosen't matter now.

„You comed alone too, as I see" I looked up at him. Now or never.

„You maked her that quite now you're gonna pay for that! Making my children's life ruin..."

„Hey, I didn't ruined Dora's chilhood, just told her the truth. What if you two wouldn't even tell this to her? If later something screws it up? Like a pain? What makes her die. Because it never come out with great, you know it well" I was angry inside. I felt the anger comming up to my vains. How it runned to my brain. The adrenalin powered me up.

„Of course we would tell it to her, just on time. Not this time, when we're on a crazy way for the primary school. There will be chance for love, of course. And we would told her when she were old enough to control her emotions. Just to know, I really want to punch into you're face after doing this instead of us. This ain't a thing to play with it. Im sure Lexi does know about her parents. So this is why she isn't that mad, like Dora"

„Do whatever you wanna do, Vi. Just remember why you did it. Lexi ain't the only reason we keep returnin to the past" I looked down. I felt disgust in my stomach. I knowed what he meant with it. I don't really wanted to feel this way. I don't wanted my heart to stop the adrenalin. Pushing it up to myself. Round and round. Makin me feel lose control. I breathed out, then I looked into Wilbur's eyes. All I ever wanted this day, to punch into his face. To see him bleeding. But I felt weak after all.

„Why do you do this to me?" I asked.

„I didn't did a thing to you" he answered.

„Yes you did! All I ever wanted to do is flew away as soon I looked into you're goddamn eyes!" I were screaming. My hands wanted to punch into his face, but my heart ain't wanted to. I sighed, then I did it. Punched into his face. „I did what I wanted to"

„And why?"

„Cause I hate you. Hate you making me feel like we're still teenager's. I know we are, still. But I'm eighteen, you are! We have childrens who are counting us! Well, mine ain't really, but you're do! And I thought I can step over, but you're still in my motherfuckin life, please do a favour and step out of this life! You keep ruinning it" I crossed my arms around my hips. My tears were in my eyes. I looked at Wilbur with my eyes, what were full of tears. I felt, it were over. All over. He won't gonna be in my life, anymore. He will walk out of my life. He will do this favour. And he wont gonna return to me. He wont gonna be the same if we ever meet again. He will punch me in my face one time... But he have to face to Ultraviolet, and not to this weak Violet...

The game just beginned.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Information at the end, see it ;)

_**Missing the old times** _

_**Chapter 12** _

_**Discalmer: I don't own a thing. Execpt Dora, I own her.** _

„Rainy days and black umbrellas

Who's gonna save you now

Can you cheat from underground" - Dead To Me – Melanie Martinez

My tears felt down. I held my hands to my face to hide away my tears. I were scared, breaked down. Why do I felt that my heart is shattering away? Like he were a part of me...

„Is everything okay?" Dora asked. This was the first time, when she tried to communicate to me.

„Yeah" I tried to force a smile. „Lets go for now"

After we got home, I continued crying. I don't knowed how, don't knowed why, but I cried. I always asked myself why am I doing this. Crying for him, ruinning my daughter's chilhood. When I heard a knock on my door, I wiped away my tears, and looked up to the door.

„You're so gonna tell me what's going on" Dash said.

„It were Wilbur. After all, we had a fight, and I don't know why in the fuckin hell I'm waisting my time for this"

„Be honest. Do you feel something for him?"

„No" I felt that I lied to myself. My stomach were in pain. Oh god no...

„Vi..."

„I hate him"

„I know when you're lying" I turned around, facing the wall. I didn't wanted to beilive in that, I feel something for Wilbur. I don't wanna be in love with him, anymore.

„How could I love him after all ruinning our child life?"

„Remember to it clearly, we both ruinned our chilhood, and telling her the truth by someone else... Yes it's a bad thing, but... somehow you should move on"

„So you're on his part? Do you?"

„God damn it, Vi! I'm not on his part, I hate him since the first day you bringed him into you're life. He were the one who I knowed I never beat. You used to love him, and used to do things what you werent used to do. And it maked me feel jealous! I were wanted to be like him, just to be with you! I never used to stand on his part"

„Then why do I feel that you're trying to make me change my mind about doing some serious fight with him?"

„Maybe cause we're growed up? If you wanna fight with him, then I think you're childish"

„Childish for taking revenge?"

„Maybe"

„Okay..." I sighed. What I said after this, were more painful than all the thing I ever had. „If you think this all weren't worth for it... We should end this for once and for all"

„You're serious? You're wanna broke up with me after all this?"

„If you can't stand next to me"

„You're such a child. Still you are, Vi" he walked out of my room, and shouted the door. I felt down to the ground, and started to cry. Again. After five year's of bein together and all I did was this... I losed the love of my life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey guys. I'm having a hard time. I'm really sick in these days, also got my period, (I'm a girl, lol) and also a family bad time. I'm going to live with my dad, and it's a bad torture here. I'm going to a new school, where my "boyfriend" goes to, and I guess it will be great, and bad, also. So it's not easy after all :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighing* Endiiing

_**Missing The Old Times** _

_**Chapter 13** _

_**Discalmer: I don't own a thing. Execpt Dora, I own her.** _

„You know I always stay up without sleepin',

And think to myself,

Where do I belong forever,

In whose arms, the time and place?" – My World – Avril Lavigne

I don't know what I felt. Because, I felt everything. My heart, what's broked to many small pieces. My head, what gaved me a headache. My eyes, what got hurt from crying over hours. And my stomach, what were in pain, for crying over hours.

I used to live with the thought, we will be together, like forever. And not even mentoi, we're not sibling's anymore. But this Wilbur thing comed here, and fucekd up(!) everything inside me. He maked me feel a thing for him, and now it ruined a four year old relationship. (Almost four year, it would turn four next weekend) So this four year anniversary thing is fucked up. I layed in the bed, tryied to hold myself. Moved my arms to my knees, pulledup my legs, and hugged my legs. I felt lonely. Even thought, I knowed, they're outside.

My family. I supposed to be the one, who're always happy. But now, I'm a wreck. It's how life goes on. Always happy, but inside, wrecked.

Hours passed, since I heard those words leaving his lips. His tasty lips… What used to be on mine. Used to say, 'I love you'… Or any sweet thing… But now, it faded away. Only because of my shitness. And this is how my life goes on. Making shit things, and deserve all of the shitness. (Yes, I take my curse word speaking time. I'm mad about taking care what word slip out of my mouth)

I've turned round and round in the bed, tryed to make me feel comfortable. My tears kept running down, from my eyes, making the sheet warm. Not that warm, but a little. My warm tears warmed it up. I sighed, then I looked up. I puted my hands into my face. I did everything so wrong. I stood up, then stood infront of the mirror. Messy hair, cryied out red eyes, not seeing the little violet in my eyes, what's supposed to show up. Don't cared with it. I heard a knock on the door. I turned my head to the door, and Dora comed in.

„Why were you so sad? I heard you're crying over like hours" Dora speaked.

„Oh, sweetie…" I sighed. „Come here, baby girl" she runned to me. Puted her little arms around my neck. I held her, and puted my arms around her. I held her close to me. I let out a small sigh, then looked at her. She were beautiful. She reminded me about Dash. A lot. Everyone get that, she looks like her father.

„Do you feel alright, now?" she asked.

„Yeah, for now" I smiled. „You know, no matter what, I will always love you"

„Did you and dad got into a fight? Is this the reason why you two cryied over hours?" I looked at her with a little suprise.

„How do you mean, you two?" I asked.

„How she meant it, is easy" I heard Dash. I looked up at him. He stood next to the door.

„How long you're standing at the door?" I asked.

„I don't know, since forever" we laughed. „Five year since I realised I love you, the way it isn't right"

„I cryied because I don't want to lose you, you know it right. I just got a fucked up moment with that asshole. And you know I hate him. I hate him!" I shouted. Almost. I don't wanted to scare Dora.

„Babe… Let's forget what happend five hour ago, and come here…" I smiled. He held me close to him, and kissed me. Like he always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, ya' filthy animals! It's about time. I've unwrapped the half of my christmas present's, so it's bad, and it only began. Time to get back, and read some, and watch movies with coffee. My type of holidays. :)


	14. Chapter 14

_**Missing The Old Times** _

_**Chapter 14** _

_**Discalmer: I don't own a thing. Execpt Dora, I own her.** _

„Don't miss you at all!

I like the kick in the face,

And the things you do to me!

I love the way that it hurts!

I don't miss you, I miss the misery!" – Miss The Misery – Halestorm

I felt my heart, what've left broken, is again in it place, and holding all of the broked pieces. I couldn't keep my tears back. I kept smiling, because I was happy. And this, maked me happy. My family. And nothing is importanter than family.

„Do you know, we still own an explain to Dora?" I asked.

„I know, we own something to her, but we don't have to explain all the thing, she's not that old" he answered.

„Do you think things will ever be the same?" I asked.

This question, was the most quested one, when I've left alone for hours, and tried to rethink my life, without him. But I found nothing. Meaning of life. Was nothing. Five year. And this five year was with him. The way I couldn't be with someone else, what would be normal…

„It never was, and never will be" he answered, then our eyes, met again. „How could it be? When it never was? You know, we've been together since four year, if we won't number that it will be four next week. And we didn't started as a normal couple" this was the answer, I wanted to hear.

I didn't responded, I've rested my head on his shoulder, gazed into the late night.

The best memory, I ever had, and will have.


	15. Finalé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENDING

_**Missing The Old Times** _

_**Chapter 15 - Finalé** _

**_Discalmer: I don't own a thing. Execpt Dora, I own her._ **

„It seeing too much of you lately

And you're starting to get on my nerves

This is exactly what happened last time

And it's not what we deserve

It's a waste of my time lately

And I'm running out of words" – Push – Avril Lavigne

_Truth._

When the time need truth. _What do you do?_

Running away from it? Explaining the truth?

Looking into the _devil's_ eyes, and _he's_ looking back at you, like _nothing happenned?_

I've always knowed that, we need to tell the truth, when it comes to that. Because, being a liar, is not always the best choice.

_But when you lie once…_

You can't resist lying, for the secound time. And it goes on, _like forever._

I told the truth, always. I mean, really, I did.

Until I've becomed thirteen. I've hopped on the train of lying. Clsoed the doors around myself, being closed with my thoughts. And letting them eating all of me. 'Till, there's nothing left of me.

When I've get back to the truth thing, I had to focus on that, Dora still don't know the truth, until, the biggest liar told her, what's happenning here.

And now… It's time to tell the truth, to her, with our side of the story.

These were the thoughts, I've waked up. I wasn't afraid, of letting her know, something more, because she knowed something. And this was the first time, this morning, was like every other morning, before Dora could know the truth.

„Why are you so scared?" I heard him, behind me.

„I'm not scared" I lyied.

„You're still a bad lyier, I know you since fourteen year, I get to know you really well. _Better than anyone else_."

„If we get more hate, before this" I answered. I looked down.

„Do you still think she hates us?" I looked up at him.

„Think? Still? What did I missed?" I asked.

„Maybe that time, when you cryied, yesterday"

„You maked cry, don't forget that" I sighed. „Is there's a possible change for not hating for this?"

„You keep asking, when you could do it"

„Why are you smarter than me?" he laughed, I smiled at him. And pepole's keep asking, why do I feel such strange feels for him, when it's so real. I can't lie about this thing, to myself.

„Maybe, because someone needs to be?"

„Damn, why are you keep playing this game?" I moved closer.

„Damn, why you keep teasing me?" I maked an evil grin, then he moved closer, until our lips met.

Whenever I got the taste of his lips, I've alway forgot that, what are we. Who are we. Who we are supposed to be. Sometimes, supposed to be, is a meanless word to me. Because, we're not supposed to be, who we used to be. We supposed to be, who we are, and supposed to love, who we love. That's all, about love.

_Deep breath, girl. Go on, close this, once and for all!_

I told myself, when I was about, to reveal the truth. Not all, because she wouldn't understand some things.

„Dora, can we talk?" I asked.

„Is something wrong?" she asked.

„Nothing. We just need to talk about, something" I answered. She sat infront of me. _Take it easy._

„Go on"

„You remember, what Lexi's father told you" I've started.

„About you and dad. I still. I can't forget it"

„Don't think we wouldn't tell you this. Just, because you were four, we cannot tell. You wouldn't understand that much, if you would be twelve"

„It would be better if I couldn't know this, after all. This is what you want?" she asked.

I looked into myself. I asked myself. What I want to earn, with this. Telling her this. What we supposed to. But because he ruinned it, I supposed to make it right.

„Yeah. I would love to know, that you didn't heard that. But this is not how life goes. I know, you know it, and it dosen't make it better, in you're life. Because, you're only four. It could make you're growing up, bad. In a way. But look, both of us, growed up, with that strange feeling, called love. You will know, when you will be in love. When you will find love, and you think, it's wrong… You will only look at, what you need, not what pepole's think. That's what we did. We supposed to be siblings, yeah. We don't supposed to love. Yeah. But we're here, because we didn't listened to our head, we listened to our heart. And follow you're heart, no matter what" I sighed, as soon I've finnished my sentence. I just looked into my daughter eyes. Her eyes were full of tears. She was about to start cry. I didn't knowed, what I did wrong, or great, I just moved to her, wrapped my arms around her, and holded her close to me.

„You did the right thing… And I was angry, because you did the best thing, you should do!" she cryied out.

She… just… meant that… she accepted us? Accepted, that her parent's have a big, dirty secret? That don't need to come out, to every single pepole, who they know? This, is what mattered, this is what I've needed, and this, maked me cry, too. Knowing, my daughter accepts us, this is the best thing, I could ask for!

„You don't hate us…" I cryied out.

„Why would I? You're my parents. I don't supposed to have hate on my parents. I'm going to live with you, and knowing you, until the day I die, or even after that. I need to make good realationship with you"

This, is important.

And this is what we need.

Love.

And no matter, where it comes.

Accept it.

Because, you don't know, when will love is going to knock on you're door.

And, this was my story.

And you will know me, like forever.

Because this story may stopped here, we will meet some time :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, two chapters a day? :D  
> I want 2017 to start fresh, and I have a fanfiction in minds, what are in progess, but little hard, and also different type of fanfiction! (Not just in genre)  
> Hope you will have an amazing 2017!

**Author's Note:**

> I HATE MYSELF SO MUCH, FORGETTING POSTING IT. Yesterday, was the official comming out date, but I missed it. Screw me, now.


End file.
